


Harold

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cows, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Role Models, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey has a conversation of with Ronan. It doesn't go as planned. No surprise there though...sadly.Oneshot/drabble





	Harold

"Hey Ronan," Gansey said offhandedly one day. His friend looked up when spoken too, of course, looking a little curious. "Remember when you were talking about Harold?"

Ronan, in turn, smiled a little. "Duh."

"Who was Harold?"

Ronan paused. He had to think about that for a moment. "He was a role model of mine when I was growing up," he said finally, satisfied with that answer. 

Gansey lowered his voice suddenly. "Please let Harold be a person..."

"...Harold was a cow." 

Ronan's smile widened. But Gansey resisted the urge to groan. 


End file.
